


Licence and Registration

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Streetwise had never thought about what Prowl did when he got kicked out of his office to 'rest'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licence and Registration

Streetwise would have frowned, except he was currently tailgating his mentor around the outer fringe of some human city, the fine rain in the atmosphere just heavy enough to keep him aware that it was cold and wet and he really had better things to be doing. Even the datapads that he had been cursing a few hours ago were starting to seem appealing.

Except for the small fact that Prime had banished Prowl from the Ark, he hadn’t heard most of the conversation as they had taken it onto a private comm. channel, but the end result was Prowl stalking out of his office. The designations Jazz and Ratchet and some choice language about interfering no good slaggers could clearly heard in his muttering before the tactician had folded down into alt mode and screeched away from the Ark.

Which brought Streetwise back to his current position, a few feet aft of Prowl’s rear bumper, or at least, that was where he had been since he caught up to the mech, whose grumbling had finally subsided.

::Sir? Where exactly are we going?:: Streetwise tentatively asked, not wanting to send the older enforcer back into his mood.

::Nowhere in particular.:: The other police car growled, his engine revving as he sped up. ::Glitches seem to think I work too much and some fresh air would do me good.:: The statement was punctuated by a quickly suppressed flash of red and blue lights.

::I see.:: That was the only answer Streetwise could give that wouldn’t see him rendered into his component pieces by an irritated tactician who didn’t understand the meaning of rest and relaxation. He slowed before he spoke up again, putting a few more car lengths between them just in case ::Are we just going to just drive around all day?::

::I hope not. I’m just waiting for the correct target.:: Once again it was only the altform that stopped the frown as he attempted to decipher the meaning of the other mechs words. Surely he didn’t mean that he was looking for Decepticons, but his musing was cut short at a sudden exclamation. ::Here we go.:: He was once again left contemplating a cloud of dust and exhaust as Prowl sped up, his lights flashing as he disappeared into the distance.

Thankfully he didn’t need to see where Prowl was going, the whine of his siren was more than enough to let Streetwise keep a general fix on his direction as they wound through the streets. Heading, he suddenly realised, straight for the freeway to the west of the town. Abandoning the attempt to follow Prowl he went straight for the sliproad, his own sirens wailing as he dove through the human traffic. His guess was rewarded as Prowl roared out of a sidestreet not far ahead of him, ignored the lights at the roundabout and screeched onto the Northbound sliproad.

It wasn’t too hard to catch up with Prowl on the freeway as the other traffic had split apart to let him through, leaving a tunnel of empty space. ::What’s the target?:: Streetwise asked after a moment of scanning the different comm. frequencies.

Prowl’s chuckle was unexpected, both in its very presence as the enforcer rarely showed such emotion, and in that he had almost had to flip up onto his side to avoid a human female who wasn’t paying attention to the rest of the traffic as she switched lanes. ::Have you scanned the radio transmissions?::

Streetwise growled slightly, his siren stalling for a moment as he berated himself. Patching into the crude human transmissions he quickly picked one out from the local law enforcement that was in the direction they were heading. And, from what he could gather, they were the closest to the incident and would be there first. But that didn’t explain why Prowl wanted to get there first.

::Got em.:: Prowls transmission sounded gleeful as Streetwise realised that they had caught up to the vehicle that had been reported to be doing highly illegal spins and other dangerous manoeuvres. Unfortunately the car had also seen the two approaching police cars and accelerated away, weaving down the road, hazard lights flashing in a taunt to the law. If they had been Cybertronian that would have meant only one thing, ‘catch me if you can’ and Prowl clearly felt it meant the same on this planet as he hit the accelerator.

It seemed to take the racer by surprise as it realised that the police car it had expected to leave in the dust had not only kept up, but was in fact gaining. It pulled over without any further protest, the driver finally showing some common sense as Prowl slid to a stop behind the car and activated his holoform.

“Licence and registration please.” Prowl demanded as he stared down at the driver of the sleek speedster and for a moment Streetwise could just imagine him staring down at some poor mech and demanding to know his designation and permit to travel at above regulation speed.

Activating his own hologram he strolled over towards the car, adding his presence to Prowl’s, not that he needed to, the tactician was already flipping through a handful of paperwork that had been handed to him, the driver looking nervous as his passenger hunched up in his seat as he stared out at the hologram.

Handing the sheaf of papers back to the driver Prowl leant down, “You are very lucky that I’m only giving you a verbal warning. I could ban you from driving for a stunt like that.” The driver nodded, seemingly too abashed to say anything, his passenger letting out a huge sigh of relief as the two officers both started back to their patrol cars.

Prowl started his engine as soon as the door closed behind his hologram, pulling out and moving alongside the still stationary sports car as Streetwise once again found himself nearly clipping his mentor’s bumper. Thus he was close enough to see the mortified looks on the two occupants’ faces as Prowl couldn’t resist a parting shot before he left with a very un-Prowl-like cackle of laughter. “Oh and Bumblebee, you might want to update your licence, according to that you’re one hundred and twenty two years old.”


End file.
